The One
by Xandman
Summary: Xander is having trouble with a homework assignment, but gets the inspiration he needs in an unexpected place.


Title: The One (1\1)  
Author: Xandman2000  
Authors Notes: Takes place before "Earshot"  
Summary: Xander has to write a poem for English.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Joss and Co. do. I did however write the poem.  
Feedback: You know I want it.   
  
The Poem  
  
Xander's Bedroom...  
  
Xander paced back in forth in his room, thinking about the assignment Ms. Linder, or AKA The Dragon Lady gave out last week. Each student had to write an original work of poetry.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have waited until the last minute  
to do this," he thought to himself out loud.  
  
The phone distracted him from his train of thought.  
  
"Hello, Xandman here."  
  
"Hey Xand," Buffy said on the other end. "What are you up to?"  
  
Xander's heart leapt when he heard her voice. His eyebrow arched as he decided to have some fun with her.  
  
"Practicing a provocative strip tease."  
  
He heard her giggle. "No, really."  
  
"Until I was interrupted by a certain slayer I was working on the English assignment," he answered.  
  
"Sorry, but you really shouldn't wait until the last minute to do the assignment," she replied.  
  
"Technically the last minute isn't until Dragon Lady drags me out of my seat to read the poem."  
  
"Always thinking of witty comebacks huh Xand."  
  
Xander smiled as he sat down in front of his computer, hoping a poem would mysteriously appear on the screen.  
  
"You know it. Now is there any reason I got a call from my favorite slayer. Because I need to get back to this assignment if I want to graduate."  
  
"Well, with the Mayor's Ascension on Graduation Day, you probably wouldn't want to be there anyway," she said. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to patrol with me tonight. I was just on my way out."  
  
Xander was shocked. "Me? Why not Angel? He is your usual back-up guy. Not to mention boyfriend, why little old me?"  
  
Buffy was silent. "Uh...me and Angel are kind of on a break from each other for right now."  
  
Xander had forgotten about the argument Buffy and Angel had the week before. She was scared when Angel pretended to be Angelus to trick Faith into revealing the Mayor's plan. It worked, but at the expense of losing Faith to the dark side, and Buffy breaking up with Angel again.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I'll be your back up. See you in front of your place in 10 minutes. Okay?"  
  
"I'll be waiting," was her reply.  
  
Xander got his gear and made his way to Buffy's house still thinking of something to write about.   
  
Buffy's House...  
  
Xander's breath was taken away when Buffy opened the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Xander. Ready to kick some undead ass."  
  
"Yep. The fresh air, and getting my ass kicked might clear the cobwebs."  
  
"Let's go. MOM! I'M LEAVING!"  
  
"Take a sweater," her mom called as Buffy shut the door behind her.  
  
Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery...  
  
"So, you have any idea what to write about," Buffy asked.  
  
"I have nothing. Why does she have to give us an assignment like this anyway? It's not fair I tell you, none of us are writers."  
  
"Maybe you should find some inspiration or write about something you care about."  
  
"I would but the only thing that inspires me are...(he looks at Buffy waiting for an answer)...Twinkies.  
  
Buffy thought he was covering, but shook it off.  
  
"Just try. I mean I had to think of something that didn't revolve around vampires. It sucks, but I wrote it."  
  
It was that exact moment 2 vampires attacked Xander and Buffy. Xander held the vamp off the best to his ability. He was glad he has been working out in preparation for the Ascension. He eventually staked the vamp and it crumbled to dust. Buffy, however, was having problems staking hers. Xander noticed her vampire had Buffy pinned, preparing to drain her.  
  
"I will go down as legend. Killing the oldest living vampire slayer," it hissed.  
  
Just as he was going for her neck, it heard a voice behind it.  
  
"Over my dead body," Xander said from behind the vampire. Xander lifted the stake and plunged it into his heart turning him to dust. Xander bent down to help Buffy up.  
  
"You okay Buff?  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said he lifted her. He found himself being hugged by Buffy.  
  
"Thanks you to you Xander."  
  
Xander placed his head on Buffy's and said, "Any time Buff, any time. Now let's go home I think you've had enough slaying for one night."  
  
After Xander dropped Buffy off, he went home with a smile on his face, inspiration had hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
The next day...  
  
Ms. Linder was looking at the class towards her last victim. "Alexander Harris. You are the last one let's hear what kind of drivel you came up with."  
  
Xander walked nervously to the podium and took a deep breath.  
  
"The One," he started.  
  
Every time I see her, my heart skips a beat  
My knees become weak  
I see her in my dreams,  
Her eyes staring lovingly into mine  
Day by day my love grows by leaps and bounds  
She is the princess of my heart,  
I am the White Knight of her life  
She is my heart, my soul, my all  
I hope one day we will find our way together  
Holding each others hearts forever.  
  
By the end of the poem most of the girls in the class had tears in their eyes, but Buffy was tearing up the most, Willow was smiling while she was crying.  
  
Ms. Linder was amazed by what the boy had written. "I am impressed Mr. Harris. That was excellent."  
  
The class breaks into a standing ovation. The class bell rings, everyone starts to get up and leave and most stop and congratulate Xander. He sees Buffy starting to walk towards him, but he turns and rushes to his locker. Buffy chases Xander down to his locker and corners him.  
  
"What can I do for you Buff?"  
  
"That poem," she started to ask.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Was it about Faith?"  
  
Xander closes his eyes and shakes his head. "No, it wasn't about Faith," he whispered.  
  
"Willow? W-w-was it about Willow?"  
  
At this point, most of the class and a few passerbies are staring at them.  
  
"It wasn't about Willow, Buffy. It was about you. Everything I wrote is how I feel about you, how I've always felt about you. I just couldn't tell you, because I couldn't take getting rejected again, especially for Deadboy."  
  
Buffy is speechless. "I don't know what to say Xand."  
  
Xander knew he was about to be rejected again. "You don't have to say anything."  
  
"You're right," Buffy said smiling at him.  
  
With that Buffy gave Xander a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. They broke apart to catch their breath. The entire hall broke out into applause. Willow stood by smiling for her friends.  
  
"That was...new. Shall I walk you to your next class my princess."  
  
"Certainly, my White Knight."  
  
They walked hand in hand toward Buffy's next class.  
  
"It's about time," Willow whispered to herself as she watched them walk hand in hand.  
  
The End 


End file.
